1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring device, more particularly to a measuring device adapted for determining a safety thread length of a fastener required for fastening a wheel onto a wheel hub unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/115,769, the applicant discloses a measuring device that includes a graduated measuring rod, a positioning member secured to a front end of the measuring rod to mate with an abutment seat of a bolt hole in a wheel for measuring a length of the bolt hole using graduations on the measuring rod, and an anchor member secured to a rear end of the measuring rod to be brought into abutment with a flange surface of a wheel hub unit for measuring a thread length of a threaded bolt or bore.
It is desirable to improve the aforesaid measuring device to simplify the measuring process.